1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to baking and roasting utensils, and more specifically to a multi-purpose baking and roasting rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous designs have been proposed for supports or racks for roasting poultry in a conventional oven. Typically, the known designs utilize a number of substantially closed wire loops which cooperate with each other to define a hollow bulbous-shaped member which protrudes upwardly from a drip pan or cooking tray. The bulbous-shaped former member is inserted into the cavity of the bird so that the heat is more evenly distributed and fat and grease are permitted to drip directly into the pan.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,773, issued to the assignee of the subject application, discloses a holder for roasting poultry which includes two bent wire interlocking elements, the free ends of which are attached to the peripheral rim of the drip pan. Each of the two cooperating bent wires form a central, upwardly extending loop which are suitable for insertion into the cavity of the poultry to be roasted. A roasting support for a chicken is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,665. Chicken roasting rack designs without drip pans ar shown in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 253,156 and 270,608. In each of the aforementioned patents, a central bulbous-shaped member is formed which can only be utilized for insertion into the cavity of a chicken or like fowl or bird. A stand for roasting fowl which has a similar disadvantage and which is formed of flat plates instead of bent wires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,759.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,188, a rack is disclosed for cooking foods, such as artichokes. Here, again, the rack is formed of a pair of wires which are bent and closed on each other so as to form a cradle for an item of food which can be received or nested on the rack.
Because the known racks or stands are designed to create a single central bulbous-shaped member or a single cradle, only a single chicken, artichoke, or the like can be roasted or baked at any one time.